


The War Can Wait

by karinex87



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinex87/pseuds/karinex87
Summary: In the middle of the war in Hope County, Faith Seed and the Deputy find a little comfort in each other's arms.





	The War Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elusetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusetta/gifts).



> Just something that went through my mind a few days ago. English is not my first language and that's my first fic, so go easy on me, guys.

The Deputy rose from the bed, carefully sliding out from the body pressed next to her and instantly missed the warmth that they were sharing. She walked to the window and lifted herself, perching on the window sill. She felt the cold rush of the wind on her skin and closed her eyes, allowing herself that moment of peace. Those brief moments were rare in that county, since she literally fell from a helicopter in the middle of that hell.

Her days were filled with things to do, places to be set free, people to be saved. An endless cycle of gunshots, death and pain.

She would never admit it aloud, but she was growing tired of so much violence.

She hated violence.

When she made the decision to become a cop, it was with the intention of saving people. To make things right. To fight for the right side. The more she killed, the more she questioned whether she was actually doing the right thing. Whether they wanted to or not, even if their mind were fucked up, those Peggies once were the residents of that little county.

Who was right in all that killing?

Alex ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Peace was beginning to drain from her body. She could feel the adrenaline flowing through her veins, almost as if her body asked her to return to action, to do _something_.

“What’s wrong?” Faith asked in a whisper, not wanting to startle the other woman.

Alex turned her head to look into Faith’s eyes. The one who was called _'The Siren'_. The Herald of Henbane River. Head of Bliss production. Responsible for drugging and keeping under control half the population of that county. Definitely one of the last people Alex should be getting involved with.

But she was also the reason her heart missed a beat every time she smiled. The reason her heart speed up with the slightest touch. The reason her heart melted, and an inexplicable fire started to burn inside her as their lips met.

Her reason why, night after night, Alex would find a way to Faith's house. So they could escape all that horror for a few hours in each other's arms.

Alex approached slowly, leaving a gentle peck on Faith's lips. A shiver ran down Alex’s spine as she felt Faith lift a hand to the back of her neck, pulling her into another kiss. Faith’s lips were softer than she imagined, and she could never get enough of them.

“Have you ever thought what it’d be like if we had met somewhere else?” The Deputy asked as she leaned in for another soft kiss, letting her lips linger on Faith’s a little more.

“I don’t know about that. I’ve never left this place” Faith admitted, with a hint of sadness in her voice, which didn’t go unnoticed by Alex.

“Who knows what will happen?” Alex shrugged, immediately thinking about what they would do if they had met under different circumstances. She ran her thumb over Faith's cheek, before carefully lifting her chin up. “I've never been to many places, but I'd be more than happy to show you my favorite ones. I’d take you out lunch and we’d totally take a walk through a botanical garden, ‘cause I know how much you like flowers and stuff.”

Alex hoped that the last idea would provoke a positive response from Faith, and she felt almost triumphant when she saw the huge smile on that girl's face.

“I’ll take you to Vegas!”

Faith raised her eyebrows, taken aback by this sudden proposal, “You mean the _world’s sin city_?”

“The one and only” Alex didn’t hesitate. Seeing the incredulous look on Faith's face, Alex's smile widened. “We would have so much fun.”

Faith could think of some ways to have fun, but she seriously doubted that being in the middle of a bunch of sinners was one of them.

Sometimes Alex felt silly saying things like that. Creating plans of things that had a great chance of never happening. She was aware that what they had could end so quickly without them having a chance to do anything at all. But that didn’t stop her from wishing for better days.

She was a hopeless romantic. But all this enemies-to-lovers situation was beginning to sound ridiculous, even to her. Alex chuckled.

“That’s so me.”

Faith turned to face Alex, a bit confused. “What do you mean?”

“To fall into this county in the middle of a war, join a resistance and have a crush on Seed’s little sister.”

"You wouldn’t have to fight if we were on the same side," Faith pointed out. “There’s still time, you know? You can join us.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

Faith knew it. Despite her doubts, Alex wasn’t the kind of person who would betray her allies by siding with the Seeds. They were on opposites sides of a war, and both knew that at some point the final moment would come.

"Don’t you want us to be together?" Faith tried again.

The Deputy had no answer for that. To be honest, the answer was quite obvious. With every battle, she lost a little more of herself. She knew the effort of all those who were fighting the Seeds, and yet there she was, with one of them in her arms. So she forced herself to remember everything they were dying for. Every feeling in her bones told her to lash out or at least run away.

But she couldn’t.

Not anymore, at least. Maybe it would have been possible at the beginning. Before she was intrigued by the girl who had been adopted by the Seeds. Before she talks to Faith and know about her story, telling her own in return. Before they start meeting with relative frequency, whenever both found a free time on their busy days.

Now she enjoyed Faith’s company way too much. Her days were full of danger, but the prospect of them getting together made her heart race faster than facing fifty Peggies. In the end, Alex found out that she wasn’t immune to the Siren’s song.

Faith tugged at Alex’s shirt, giving her a passionate kiss before pulling away, leaving the Deputy wanting _more_. Faith smirked, knowing exactly the effect she had on the other woman.

“Come” she whispered and started moving toward the bed. Faith let the sheet fall from her shoulders, revealing her naked body to Alex’s hungry gaze.

The world outside could wait a couple hours.

Alex looked at the woman lying on the bed, waiting for her.

_It would have to wait more than that_ , Alex thought and smiled.


End file.
